Choix impossible
by mondaye5
Summary: Après 5 ans d'errance, Harry Potter revient dans le monde sorcier. Ruiné et fraichement fiancé, il n'a d'autre choix que de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Mais son passé lui a laissé certaines marques impossible à effacer...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais bien le premier corrigé. J'avais reçu une review qui me conseillait de me faire corriger, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Voila merci beaucoup à Phénix d'avoir eu le courage de me corriger. **

**Chapitre 1: Retour à Poudlard.**

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'Harry Potter n'avait plus mis les pieds dans son ancienne école. Il avait toujours cru y revenir en adulte, sûr de lui et en terrain conquit, heureux d'enseigner de nouvelles choses à de jeunes sorciers enthousiastes. Ce n'était, hélas, pas le cas. Il revenait par obligation, il n'avait plus d'argent et avait besoin d'un travail. N'ayant pas de qualifications particulières, il venait solliciter Minerva McGonagall de lui donner un poste de professeur. Il avait donc transplané depuis le Terrier jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, et se déplaçait rapidement vers Poudlard. En plein mois d'août, les élèves étaient encore en vacances, il ne croisa donc personne.

Poudlard, par contre, était en pleine effervescence, tous les elfes de maison nettoyaient les moindres recoins de la grande bâtisse avant le retour de ses habitants. Harry repéra très vite son ancienne enseignante qui donnait ses directives pour le nettoyage. Elle était au milieu du grand hall, et Harry du éviter plusieurs elfes qui courraient en tous sens. Pas facile, lorsqu'on marche avec une canne et que l'on a une jambe presque raide. En le voyant, Minerva se fâcha sur les elfes un peu trop brusques.

- Faites donc un peu attention, vous voyez bien que Monsieur Potter a du mal de se déplacer !

- Tout va bien Professeur, je n'ai pas de problème, sauf quand on cherche délibérément à me faire tomber. Je me suis habitué à marcher avec cette canne depuis longtemps.

McGonagall inclina la tête

- Bien sur mon garçon, excusez moi.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je vais très bien.

- Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme pour discuter.

Minerva le précéda dans le couloir, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. En dix ans, rien n'avait changé, chaque objet était toujours à la même place.

- Prenez une chaise, Harry. Voulez- vous du thé ?

Harry s'assit en allongeant sa jambe avec un petit grognement.

- Merci, je veux bien.

Pendant que Minerva s'activait autour de la théière, elle lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

- J'ai lu que vous cherchiez un enseignant de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était dans la gazette du sorcier.

- En effet, nous cherchons aussi toujours un enseignant en Etude des Moldus et nous avons trouvé celui pour les cours de vol, répondit la vieille sorcière. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

- Merci, Ginny trouve qu'une femme mariée doit avoir un emploi plus stable que celui de joueur de Quidditch professionnel. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait le poste de professeur de vol, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et nous avons été ravis de l'engager, elle sera parfaite pour ce poste. Une ancienne championne du monde, que pouvions nous espérer de mieux ?

- Evidemment, j'aimerai aussi travailler à Poudlard pour rester à ses cotés, de plus j'ai besoin de travail.

- Oui, c'est tout naturel, pour des fiancés de vouloir rester ensemble, répondit McGonagall. Vous n'êtes pas dans le besoin, j'espère ? Vous aviez un gros héritage.

Harry se sentit plutôt gêné de parler de ses problèmes d'argent. Surtout à son ancien professeur.

- Je n'ai plus travaillé depuis plus de six ans, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et je me suis acheté la maison de mes rêves en Irlande. Je dois donc avouer que maintenant, je suis un peu juste.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Bien, je serai ravie de vous avoir comme enseignant Harry, vous êtes compétent pour le domaine de la défense, mais votre jambe ne posera pas de problème ?

- Pas du tout, je peux me déplacer très vite, cela ne posera pas de problème. Le salaire est le même que pour le professeur de vol, je suppose ?

- C'est exact, tous les professeurs reçoivent le même salaire quel que soit leurs domaines et ce malgré la dangerosité de certains postes, répondit McGonagall.

- Même le professeur d'étude des Moldus ? Je pensais qu'il gagnait moins…

- Non, la même chose. Pourquoi ?

McGonagall sembla surprise. Harry réfléchit très vite, il ne voulait pas vraiment le poste de défense, c'était beaucoup trop sombre pour lui et, il en avait assez de se battre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait disparu pendant cinq ans. Il préférait un poste plus tranquille, mais Ginny avait insisté sur le salaire et le prestige du poste de défense. La gloire n'avait pas d'importance, il en avait eu plus qu'assez, par contre le salaire… Or si les deux postes avaient le même, cela changeait tout pour le jeune homme…

- Minerva, accepteriez-vous de me donner le poste d'étude des Moldus ? J'ai été élevé avec eux et je viens de passer cinq ans à voyager dans leur monde.

Le professeur sembla hésiter un instant, mais lui sourit, elle semblait comprendre.

- Bien sur Harry, vous êtes tout à fait compétent, je vais aller en parler à Séverus et chercher les contrats.

Harry s'alarma, il ne voulait pas revoir son ancien professeur de potions, il ne s'en sentait pas encore prêt.

- Vous devez lui en parler tout de suite ? fit-il, un peu tendu.

- Bien sur, Harry. Séverus est le directeur de cette école et il a son mot à dire sur le choix de ses professeurs. Il m'a bien évidemment délégué le recrutement car il n'aime pas beaucoup le coté social de ses fonctions mais il doit donner son accord. Rassurez vous, il acceptera, il a toujours été raisonnable.

Minerva quitta alors la pièce en le laissant seul. Harry était très nerveux, il n'avait pas vu Snape depuis six ans, et la dernière fois celui-ci était inconscient pendant le combat final contre Voldemort. Snape sera-t-il toujours aussi froid et méchant avec lui maintenant qu'il allait devenir son employé ? Serait- il toujours le bâtard graisseux de son adolescence ? Comment réagira-il en le voyant ainsi marqué par la guerre ? En plus de sa jambe, il y avait cette cicatrice qui partait de sous son lobe d'oreille droit pour rejoindre sa lèvre supérieure. Il en avait aussi d'autres sur tout le corps mais, heureusement, Snape ne les verrait jamais, il ne ferait que se moquer, ou alors exprimer encore plus de dégoût. Harry comprenait ce dégoût, chacun de ses partenaires sexuels en avait exprimé en le voyant nu. Même Ginny, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, évitait de toucher ses cicatrices.

Il avait déjà eu assez de mal de revenir dans le monde sorcier, alors s'il voyait Snape et son sarcasme maintenant, il risquait de se sauver pour ne plus jamais revenir.

La porte du bureau claqua, ce qui fit sursauter Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Minerva était de retour avec les contrats, seule.

- J'ai les contrats, fit-elle. Séverus est ravi de vous avoir comme professeur, mais il avait une affaire urgente à régler avec le ministère, il ne peut donc pas vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons toute l'année pour parler, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait, on les signe ces contrats ?

Harry s'avança vers le bureau et pris la plume que la directrice adjointe lui tendait, l'approchant des parchemins soigneusement rédigés posés sur le bureau en face de lui.

De retour au Terrier, Harry fut accueilli par une Molly souriante, du reste, elle n'arrêtait plus de sourire depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de sa petite dernière avec le héros du monde sorcier.

En effet, Harry avait enfin sauté le pas deux semaines plus tôt, en invitant Ginny au restaurant et en lui demandant entre le plat et le dessert de devenir sa femme. Elle avait immédiatement dit oui en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant la totalité souriante du restaurant.

Harry pensait sincèrement qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, toujours souriante, pleine de vie. Elle était tout ce qui lui manquait. Elle le complétait parfaitement. Il s'en était rendu compte après cinq ans d'errance. Il était tombé par hasard sur un exemplaire d'un journal sorcier. En première page, il y était écrit que Ginny Weasley, célèbre Poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre avait marqué le but décisif lors de la finale de la coupe du monde en France. Il y était aussi mention d'une idylle entre elle et son entraîneur, Olivier Dubois. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir sur la photo, Ginny qui portait le trophée bien haut et elle- même portée par Olivier devant une foule en liesse. Harry avait alors ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui, de la jalousie sans doute, ou alors de la déception. Il aurait du être présent à cette finale et féliciter lui-même Ginny. Une semaine plus tard, il revenait au terrier, où il fut accueilli en fils prodigue par toute la famille Weasley. Ginny semblait toujours amoureuse de lui et oublia vite Olivier. Un mois seulement après son retour, Harry faisait sa demande en mariage.

Harry sourit à Molly en l'embrassant pour la saluer.

- J'ai obtenu un poste, fit-il. Je suis enseignant à Poudlard !

Molly le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ginny va être folle de joie.

- J'entends qu'on parle de moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Harry a eu le poste de professeur.

Ginny lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant de façon passionnée.

- C'est génial, on va s'installer quand ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. On a un logement commun n'est-ce pas ?

Harry la repoussa gentiment, pour pouvoir respirer et lui sourit.

- Nous aurons un appartement pour deux au premier étage, c'est meublé, mais on nous laisse le soin de la décoration.

- Cool, tu verras, ce sera super. Bon, il faut que je voie Hermione, elle a des idées de menu pour le mariage. A plus tard, mon amour.

Ginny effleura ses lèvres des siennes et disparu dans la cheminée.

- Elle ne changera jamais, toujours aussi dynamique. Elle va t'épuiser Harry, fit Molly en souriant.

- J'espère que non Molly, j'aurai des cours à donner quand même.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire.

Harry était déjà au lit quand Ginny rentra de chez Hermione. Elle ne tenta pas de se glisser lentement entre les draps, au contraire, elle faisait le plus de bruit possible, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Apres avoir entendu claquer la porte de la chambre pour la deuxième fois, Harry poussa un soupir, se redressa dans le lit et alluma la lampe.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler, Ginny ? Autant régler ça tout de suite, fit-il légérement agacé.

La jeune femme fit semblant d'être désolée.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillé, mon amour ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré.

- Explique. Que je puisse dormir.

Ginny sauta soudain à genou sur le lit, très excitée.

- Hermione a trouvé des fleurs parfaites pour la cérémonie et en plus on a pu réserver le mage Johnson pour la noce. Ce n'est pas génial ?

Elle semblait ravie, totalement euphorique.

- Qui est le mage Johnson ? demanda Harry.

Ginny le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des attardés.

- Tu ne connais pas le plus célèbre marieur du monde sorcier ? Ses mariages ont la réputation d'être les plus solides. Rien ne les ébranle. Il est libre le quinze juillet de l'année prochaine.

- Le quinze juillet ?

- Oui, je deviendrais madame Potter ce jour la.

Harry fit une petite moue.

- Parfait, alors.

Harry lui sourit, Ginny avait l'air vraiment ravi. Apres l'avoir embrassé, Ginny se redressa pour enfiler sa robe de nuit.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait mettre notre profession sur le faire part ? demanda-t-elle en expédiant son chemisier.

- Pourquoi, ça ce fait d'habitude ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Non, mais les gens qui te connaissent voudront peut-être savoir que tu es de retour comme professeur de défense à Poudlard. Non ?

- Je pense que tous mes amis proches sont au courant et les autres le sauront par la gazette, après la rentrée, je n'en doute pas, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Harry hésita un instant puis se lança.

- Ginny, en parlant du poste de professeur….

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas pris celui de défense mais celui d'étude des Moldus.

Il avait dit ça très rapidement, il ferma les yeux en attendant la tempête… qui ne tarda pas.

- QUOI ?

Le cri sembla résonner dans la maison.

- Je ne voulais pas du poste de défense et ils ont le même salaire. Ça ne fait pas de différence, se défendit le Gryffondor.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? fit Ginny, la voix tendue. C'est la honte d'être prof d'étude des Moldus, tout le monde va rire de toi. Et de moi aussi !

- Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce poste me plait. Certes, il est moins prestigieux, mais beaucoup moins dangereux et plus calme, répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas si dangereux. Avant tu n'étais pas aussi fan du calme, tu aimais quand ça bougeait. Tu aimais enseigner la défense. Pense à l'AD.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai changé. Je veux juste profiter de la vie avec toi et ne plus jamais combattre.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux. La jeune femme résista un seconde puis se laissa faire.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux, Harry, fit-elle.

- Je le serais, je te le promets.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Ginny ne parla plus du choix du poste a son fiancé. 

HPSSHPSS

La première semaine de septembre arriva très vite et le jeune couple du partir pour Poudlard. Molly pleurait presque en les regardant partir. C'était la première fois, depuis bien des années que sa Ginny la quittait pour un aussi long moment. Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux.

- Maman ! Je t'en prie, on revient pour noël. En plus, tu devrais être contente, j'ai quand même vingt-six ans, il est plus que tant que je parte.

Molly se jeta quand même dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Arthur, quant à lui, serra la main d'Harry et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

- C'est une bonne expérience pour vous deux. Tu sauras si tu peux supporter Ginny plus de quelques jours, fit-il avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Harry lui sourit et le rassura.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- J'en suis sûr mon garçon. Soyez heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après beaucoup d'embrassades et après avoir promis d'écrire régulièrement, le couple prit la poudre de Cheminette qui devait les mener directement dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Elle les y attendait avec un grand sourire.

- Vous voilà enfin mes enfants, vous êtes en retard de dix minutes. Evitez de prendre de mauvaises habitudes comme celle-ci. Vous savez à quel point le professeur Snape est exigeant avec la ponctualité.

- Désolé, Professeur, on a été retenu par une mère éplorée, fit Harry.

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude en souriant.

- C'est de ta belle mère dont tu parles. Un peu de respect ! Fit-elle amusée.

McGonagall sourit.

- Bon. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans les couloirs du grand château avant d'arriver devant une tapisserie représentant en licorne se cabrant devant un centaure.

- Vous pourrez choisir votre mot de passe, évidemment, leur expliqua McGonagall. Il suffira que vous le prononciez deux fois la prochaine fois que vous sortirez de la pièce.

Minerva écarta la tapisserie qui cachait une lourde porte en chêne. Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans un salon. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils, les murs étaient en briques simples et certains étaient cachés par des rayonnages vides. Il y avait aussi une cheminée et un tapis moelleux posé devant. Dans le coin, il y avait une table avec quatre chaises.

- Vous pourrez décorer comme bon vous semblera, dit McGonagall. Il y aussi une grande chambre à droite avec un lit deux places et deux garde-robes. La salle de bain est attenante. Vous avez aussi une autre pièce à gauche qui peut être aménagée en bureau. Cela vous convient-il ?

Ginny courut presque jusque la fenêtre et tomba en admiration devant la vue. On pouvait voir le lac et une partie de la Foret Interdite.

- C'est parfait Minerva, merci mille fois ! fit-elle enchantée.

- C'est l'endroit le plus agréable du château. De plus, la salle de classe de Harry est un étage plus haut, cela sera facile pour lui.

- Je vous remercie Minerva. Je vais pouvoir m'encroûter maintenant.

Harry plaisantait bien sûr, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Sa jambe allait beaucoup mieux depuis des années.

- Je suis sûre que Ginny vous fera faire du sport, pour toujours rester aussi séduisant.

- Pas trop quand même, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me le vole, répliqua Ginny en souriant.

McGonagall semblait du même avis.

- Je vous laisse vous installer, on se retrouve au banquet, c'est à dix-neuf heures. Soyez à l'heure.

Minerva sortit alors les laissant seuls. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et le fit avancer vers la fenêtre.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très. Il faudra mettre des tentures.

- Que penses-tu de rouge et or ?

Harry sourit en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie.

- On a encore trois heures avant le banquet et si on allait essayer le lit ?

Ginny avait déjà glissé ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry et lui embrassait le cou.

- C'est ta meilleure idée de la journée, ronronna le Gryffondor.

Ils se précipitèrent alors main dans la main vers la porte de droite.

Il était dix-huit heures trente quand ils sortirent enfin du lit. Ginny se précipita à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour le banquet. Harry s'approcha de sa malle entièrement nu et se chercha une robe qui pourrait convenir pour la cérémonie de répartition. Il en choisi une verte, en parfait accords avec ses yeux. A côté de l'armoire, il y avait une psyché et Harry ne pu empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur son reflet. Il n'avait pas tellement grandit après sa sortie de l'école, il atteignait à peine les un mètre soixante-quinze. Il était aussi parvenu à garder les muscles développés lors de ses entraînements intensifs de Quidditch. Alors, il vit ses cicatrices. Celles de sa jambe, elle lui avait presque été arrachée lors de la bataille finale. Son genou était totalement couturé et ne fléchissait presque plus. Marcher sans canne lui était très pénible, voler sur un balai encore plus. Il y avait aussi celle qui partait de son pectoral gauche, un peu au dessus du téton et qui descendait jusque l'angle de sa hanche droite. Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours adoré les épées, il avait failli être éventré ce jour-là.

Enfin, celles de son dos, elles étaient au nombre de quinze. Harry était tombé durement en plein combat sur un sol en pierre inégal. Chacune lui rappelait à quel point il avait changé, qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin naïf qu'il était, il y a encore dix ans.

L'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain le ramena à la réalité.

- Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, dépêche toi, on n'est pas en avance, lança Ginny.

Harry se détourna du miroir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en boitillant.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes…

Ginny courait presque dans le couloir, il leur restait deux minutes pour arriver à la grande salle.

- Harry, plus vite, Snape va criser si on est en retard le premier jour, fit Ginny, à peine essoufflée.

- Je fais ce que je peux, si tu crois que c'est facile! râla le jeune homme en claudiquant sur sa canne.

En tournant à l'angle juste avant la porte du réfectoire, Ginny heurta durement une forme noire et atterrit sur ses fesses.

Harry se précipita, et aida sa fiancée à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça devrait aller.

- Toujours pareil à ce que je vois Potter, on ne respecte pas les règlements et on court dans les couloirs. Vous montrez un bon exemple à vos élèves dés le premier jour.

Harry se retourna vers Snape et lui parla en serrant les dents.

- Je ne courais pas monsieur le directeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater cela m'est impossible.

Snape eu un rictus méprisant en regardant sa jambe.

- Ah, c'est vrai… le Golden Boy n'est plus ce qu'il était. Au moins ça vous empêchera de vous pavaner dans les couloirs du château, répliqua le sombre professeur, acide.

Harry voulu répliquer mais Minerva arriva à ce moment là.

- Vous voilà enfin tous les trois, fit-elle. Nous devons commencer la cérémonie. Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être en retard, Séverus.

Elle repartait déjà vers les premières années et les faisait entrer par la grande porte.

Harry et Ginny suivirent Snape par l'entrée des professeurs et prirent les deux places restantes en bout de table. Harry était assis à cote de Flitwick qui lui fit un grand sourire en le saluant. Le Gryffondor regarda ensuite la répartition d'un air absent. Il en voulait toujours à Snape de s'être moqué de son handicap, si seulement cet abruti connaissait les circonstances exactes de son accident, il ferait moins le fier. Et il serait bien obligé de s'excuser. Harry fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par Snape lui-même, lorsqu'il commença son discours de bienvenue. Il était assez semblable à ceux que faisait Dumbledore, en beaucoup moins chaleureux évidemment. Il en vint à la présentation des nouveaux professeurs.

- Cette année, nous aurons trois nouveaux professeurs. En vol, mademoiselle Weasley, elle arbitrera aussi les matchs de Quidditch. En études des Moldus, monsieur Potter. Je rappelle aux nouveaux élèves que ce cours, depuis cinq ans, est obligatoire dés la première année. Et enfin monsieur Willoby, qui donnera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry, après s'être levé pour saluer ses futurs élèves, se retourna vers l'autre nouveau professeur. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme blond, souriant légèrement, il devait avoir trente-cinq ans. Il était assez séduisant et très élégant. Il se retourna vers Harry qui le dévisageait et lui sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête. Le reste du banquet se déroula ensuite calmement, le professeur Flitwick sembla se passionner pour les récits de voyage d'Harry et celui-ci ne vit pas le temps passer en sa compagnie.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Harry commença cependant à se sentir nerveux, il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur pour ses cours. Ginny tenta bien de le rassurer mais c'est avec un poids sur l'estomac qu'il se coucha. Et il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**Je mets le chapitre 2 dés que je peux et merci de lire ma petite histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, corrigé avec brio par Phénix (quel courage vraiment). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours.**

Le lendemain matin, pour son premier cours, Harry avait une classe de première année Gryffondor -Serpentard. Harry les trouva très sages mais c'était totalement normal, ils étaient tous très intimidés par toute cette nouveauté.

Le jeune professeur entra dans la classe, seul le bruit de sa canne sur le sol troublait le silence. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et posa un regard sur chaque élève. Ils paraissaient tous morts de trouille.

- Bonjour, à tous, fit alors Harry. Dans ce cours, nous n'utiliserons pas nos baguettes, nous travaillerons comme des Moldus. Nous verrons les bases cette année, et nous nous perfectionnerons lors des années suivantes. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, l'étude des Moldus est obligatoire dés la première année. En effet, avant cela, des Mangemorts bien placés dans le Conseil d'Administration de cette école avaient pu l'éviter. Mais il est important de comprendre les Moldus, ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et surtout pleins de ressources pour compenser leur manque de magie. Ils ont découvert la Chimie, la Physique et bien d'autres choses encore. Avez-vous des questions ?

Harry balaya la salle de son regard vert.

Une petite fille blonde leva alors timidement la main.

- Oui ? Quel est ton nom ? demanda le jeune professeur.

- Adeline Johns, Professeur Potter. Dites, qu'est ce que c'est la « Chimie » ? Mes parents sont sorciers et ne m'ont rien appris du monde Moldu.

Harry lui sourit mais était quand même un peu surprit de l'ignorance de ses élèves. La mort de Voldemort n'avait pas tout changé en fin de compte.

- La Chimie ressemble beaucoup aux Potions que vous étudierez avec le professeur Malefoy, répondit finalement Harry. Il vous apprendra à mélanger certaines substances pour obtenir des réactions, les Moldus font la même chose, mais avec leurs propres ingrédients et sans utiliser de sortilèges ou de charmes pour terminer une préparation. Harry prit soudain son agenda et le feuilleta un instant.

- Nous avons encore cours vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais tenter de trouver du matériel et faire une démonstration de Chimie.

Il y eu un brouhaha dans la classe, les élèves paraissaient excités à l'idée de voir une expérience de Chimie, dont la signification même du mot échappait à la plupart d'entre eux. Harry les rappela bien vite à l'ordre et leur fit sortir leurs livres pour suivre la leçon sur la cuisine Moldue.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, les élèves avaient eu un bon professeur les années précédentes mais les premières années étaient encore loin de tout connaître sur les Moldus.

En rentrant dans ses quartiers le soir même, Harry fut surprit de découvrir la table dressée avec deux couverts et des chandelles éclairées. La lumière était tamisée et une douce odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Ginny n'était nulle part en vue. Harry posa sa robe et son cartable sur le canapé.

- Ginny ? Tu es la ? appela–t-il.

- J'arrive, installe toi à table, lui répondit la voix de la rouquine.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur une des chaises. Il aurait voulu aller manger dans la grande salle, il devait parler à Drago Malefoy. De plus, leurs absences au dîner allaient être remarquées. Il était sûr que les autres professeurs ne manqueraient pas de faire des remarques grivoises demain matin au petit déjeuner. Ginny entra dans la pièce avec une robe d'une longueur telle qu'il aurait fallu une loupe pour la localiser. Elle devait, aussi, sans le moindre doute porter des sous-vêtements invisibles a l'œil nu. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, la jeune femme s'était mise en tête de pimenter leur vie sexuelle. Harry n'avait jamais été très porté sur la chose, même à l'école, quand les autres garçons parlaient de leurs conquêtes, lui se contentait de sourire bêtement. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu le grand frisson avec Cho Chang. Ensuite, il y avait eut la belle rousse, ils étaient sortit ensemble pendant quatre ans. Il avait perdu son pucelage avec elle, mais il était trop crevé à cause de ses études pour penser en permanence au sexe. C'était donc le service minimum. Cela dit c'était toujours très bien, mais il n'était jamais l'initiateur. Apres la mort de Voldemort et sa rééducation, il était parti voyager. Il avait alors eu des expériences avec des Moldues, mais c'était différent. Puis il y avait eu Brian, à Pittsburgh, aux Etats-Unis. Ce fut sa seule expérience masculine, mais quelle expérience ! Harry avait découvert cette nuit là qu'il aimait être dominé, ne pas mener la danse. Par la suite, avec les femmes, cela c'était beaucoup mieux passé, car il savait ce qu'il voulait.

A son retour en Angleterre, il avait expliqué à Ginny ce qu'il aimait, et depuis elle lui faisait souvent l'amour en prenant compte de ses désirs afin qu'il s'amuse autant qu'elle.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry sourit à sa fiancée.

- Aurais- tu prévu quelque chose ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela se pourrait bien…

Ginny s'assit alors en face lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

- Nous devrions quand même aller manger dans la grande salle, notre absence ferait jaser des le premier soir, fit Harry en se reculant.

- Ils ne diront rien et Minerva a dit que nous pouvions manger ici, répondit Ginny.

- Oui, mais que nous devions aussi manger avec les élèves régulièrement, insista Harry.

Ginny fit la moue.

- On y a été ce matin et ce midi. Je veux profiter un peu de toi ce soir.

- Je dois parler à Malefoy, fit alors Harry.

Elle prit un air faussement choqué.

- Tu préfères la compagnie de ce type à la mienne, bougonna-t-elle. Ça m'étonne de toi.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je préfère mille fois plus rester avec toi plutôt que de parler à la fouine, mais je dois lui demander un service pour mon cours.

- Bien, si c'est pour ton cours, alors tu iras après le dîner, et uniquement si tu es bien sage.

Elle avait retrouvé son air mutin.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir mangé et fait l'amour, Harry pu enfin sortir de ses appartements et se diriger vers ceux de Malefoy. Celui-ci était devenu professeur de Potions au moment où Snape était devenu directeur, trois ans plus tôt. A la demande du ministère, Slugghorn avait dirigé Poudlard à la fin de la guerre. Il était resté deux ans, puis avait remis sa démission, se trouvant bien trop vieux pour continuer. Le ministre Bones avait alors voulu nommer Minerva mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait continuer à enseigner. Elle avait donc conseillé de prendre Snape, et celui-ci avait accepté.

Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de Malefoy. Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte aussitôt, il portait sa cape de voyage et avait un sac à la main. Il s'apprêtait à partir. Il sembla surprit de voir Harry. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis cinq ans. Drago avait aidé l'ordre à la fin de la guerre mais les deux anciens ennemis n'avaient jamais pu être amis.

- Que veux- tu Potter ? Je n'ai pas le temps, fit le blond un peu précipitamment.

Il sourit à Harry d'un air méprisant.

- Tu n'es pas avec ta chérie en train de lui faire merlin sait quoi, demanda-t-il. On ne vous a pas vu au dîner, cela devait être chaud chez vous.

Harry sera les poings, il devait garder son calme.

- Je ne suis pas la pour te parler de ma vie privée mais pour te demander du matériel.

- Du matériel ? s'étonna le Serpentard. Et quel genre de matériel ?

- Je voudrais faire une expérience de Chimie avec mes classes…

- Laisse ça au maître des Potions, Potter, tu vas faire sauter l'école, ricana Malefoy. Maintenant, excuse moi je dois sortir.

- J'en ai besoin, Malefoy, s'il te plait, dit Harry. Et où diable vas-tu à cette heure ?

Drago s'arrêta dans le couloir et se retourna vers Harry.

- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je vais voir mon fils, Scorpius, il est malade. Sûrement la dragoncelle, ce n'est pas très grave mais Pansy panique alors je m'absente pour la semaine. Bonne soirée, Potter.

Drago reprit son chemin, s'arrêta et se retourna encore une fois.

-Au fait, c'est Snape qui me remplace, si t'as vraiment besoin de matériel, va lui demander, fit-il.

Le blond partit alors pour de bon, cette fois, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Harry souffla, il allait maintenant devoir parler à Snape.

Le jour suivant, après ses cours, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et osa se présenter dans la classe de Potions. Il espérait secrètement que Snape ne serait pas là et qu'il pourrait ses servir discrètement dans la réserve. Après tout c'était dans un but éducatif, pas pour préparer un mauvais coup. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un petit garçon face à l'imposant directeur. Même Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Au moment où Harry allait frapper à la porte, il vit une jeune élève de troisième année de Pouffsouffle sortir en pleurant. Elle le bouscula en courant et se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles au bout du couloir. Décidément, Snape était toujours aussi tyrannique.

Harry frappa alors contre la porte et entra après avoir reçu une froide autorisation. Il souffla pour prendre courage et pénétra dans la classe. Snape releva les yeux d'une énorme pile de parchemin.

- Potter, que me vaut le plaisir de votre désagréable visite ? grinça l'homme sombre.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Snape, à n'en pas douter.

Harry bomba le torse et s'approcha du bureau en essayant de trembler le moins possible. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, comme à une bête sauvage.

- J'avais un service à demander à Malefoy mais hélas, il a du s'absenter hier soir, fit Harry. Il m'a dit d'en parler avec vous. Vu que vous allez le remplacer durant son absence…

- Madame Malefoy a toujours été une parfaite abrutie, tout le monde sait que la dragoncelle se guérit seule sans soucis, marmonna Snape. Je suis donc obligé de supporter ces adolescents décérébrés pendant une semaine. Enfin,…

Harry sourit doucement, effectivement, lui aussi avait toujours trouvé Pansy stupide. Cela leur faisait au moins un point commun.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Avez-vous l'intention de gâcher ma journée complète par votre présence ? demanda soudain Snape sèchement.

Ou pas… Harry soupira intérieurement.

- J'ai besoin de matériel pour faire quelques petites expériences de Chimie avec mes premières années, fit-il.

- Je ne pense pas que la Chimie soit au programme, monsieur Potter, répondit Snape.

- Je sais mais je voulais capter leur attention en les amusant un peu...

Harry tenta un sourire de sympathie qui n'eu pas l'air de marcher sur son interlocuteur.

- Contentez vous de leur enseigner ce qui est au programme, Potter. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Snape, acerbe.

Harry tente sa chance une dernière fois.

- Je voulais juste…

- Vous ne vouliez rien du tout, à part faire sauter notre illustre école avec vos bouffonneries Moldues ! fit Snape.

- Je suis le programme, monsieur, se défendit aussitôt Harry. Il y est dit clairement que le professeur doit donner envie aux élèves d'aller vers les Moldus sans mépris et de leur montrer les points communs avec notre propre culture. J'essaye de les passionner pour la Chimie et qui sait peut-être susciter des vocations en Potions.

Snape s'était levé de sa chaise et avait l'air particulièrement furieux. Harry ignorait totalement qu'il était encore capable de le fâcher de la sorte malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus élève ici.

- Avez-vous fini votre plaidoirie, Potter, ou dois-je m'installer plus confortablement ? grinça l'homme entre ses dents.

- J'ai fini, monsieur, fit-il.

- Bien, ce cas, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Avait-il gagné ? Il ne se posa pas dix mille questions et s dépêcha de répondre, au cas où Snape changerait d'avis.

- De bocaux en verre et de quelques ingrédients. Rien d'explosif ? Juste pour provoquer des changements de couleurs, ce genre de chose, fit-il rapidement.

- Ce genre de chose….

Snape semblait toujours contrarié.

- Vous prendrez ce dont vous avez besoin dans la réserve.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi facile de le convaincre.

- Merci, professeur.

- Il va de soit que vous devrez noter tout ce que vous prendrez sur un morceau de parchemin qui se trouve dans la pièce. Vous ne devez rien déranger, et surtout ne rien casser. Et également, remplacer tout ce qui aura été utilisé.

- Bien, je suivrais vos instructions à la lettre et je promets d'être très prudent avec mes élèves.

- J'espère pour vous, si vous voulez continuer à enseigner.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe quand Snape le rappela.

- Oh, Potter, une dernière chose. Je désire que vous alliez passer une visite médicale. Vous avez été blessé pendant la guerre et tout le monde peut voir que vous en êtes resté gravement handicapé. J'aimerai savoir si certaines séquelles ne pourraient pas vous empêcher de donner votre cours correctement. Il est de mon devoir de veiller au bien être de mes élèves et à la qualité de mes enseignants.

Harry tomba des nues à cette demande. Il sentit soudain la colère lui empoigner les sens. De quel droit Snape se permettait-il de lui renvoyer sa boiterie en plein visage ? Harry serra les dents en répondant.

- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé avant de m'engager… fit-il.

- Je ne savais que votre handicap était si important, répondit Snape d'un ton nonchalant. On m'a dit que votre coma avait duré un mois. Pas de séquelles cérébrales ?

- Pas que je sache. Et vous, pas de soucis de dos après avoir baisé les pieds de Voldemort pendant autant d'années ?

Les yeux de Snape s'enflammèrent brusquement et sa bouche se contracta pour ne plus être qu'une mince ligne.

- Vous irez au début du mois d'octobre à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai pris rendez-vous, assena alors Snape. Si le Médicomage a le moindre doute sur vos capacités, vous ferez vos bagages. Compris, Potter ?

Harry pinça les lèvres. Ses poings se serrèrent mais il s'efforça de rester calme.

- C'est parfaitement clair Snape. Bonne soirée, fit-il.

Il sortit alors de la classe en claquant la porte. L'idée de devoir encore aller passer des examens le rendait malade. Il détestait se montrer et surtout voir la pitié dans le regard de l'examinateur. De plus, il détestait Sainte Mangouste, il y avait passé un an complet en rééducation et supportait mal d'y retourner.

Snape lui paierait ça. Foi d'Harry Potter.

**Je finis le chapitre 3, il est en chantier. J'espère le finir avant juin mais ce n'est pas sûr car j'ai mon mémoire à finir avant hélas…**

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures.**


End file.
